SUNSET DANCE INTO DARKNESS Black Ghost Revived
by GoldAngel2
Summary: 009 and 003's feelings for each other grow deeper and Scarl sees it as his chance to draw 009 into a trap that will ensure the end of all the 00 cyborgs
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note: This is my attempt at a Cyborg 009 story an idea that came to me as I observed the feelings between 003 and 009 especially after two episodes, The Red Shoes and the restaurant one. I also saw the evidence of their feelings in the Greek God episodes but I missed the beginning because I didn't care for the character design, which was too cartoonish. But I discovered that this was originally created in the 60's and thus the exaggerated features. I prefer more realistic character design but the character interaction and complexities intrigued me as I watched. So I came up with this, and will update as timely as I can. The characters are not mine, they belong to Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and were created by Shotaro Ishinomori 

****

SUNSET DANCE INTO DARKNESS

Black Ghost Revived

The peace of the end of day painted in hues of gold, red, peach and lavender was canopied over the private beach and dwelling of Doctor Kezumi as it faced the western sky. Joe Shimamura, AKA, Cyborg 009 leaned on the rail of the deck, intently watching the activity on the beach. It was a sight that both warmed his heart and sent a chill down his spine, hypnotizing him. 

Unaware that she was being watched, Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 lifted her arms above her golden head and performed the five basic positions of ballet. Dancing was her liberation, and her dance muse would set her free as the reality of her now being a cyborg would be pushed into the far reaches of her mind. For a brief while, when she danced, she felt human again and her heart would take flight. The beach was perfect with its soft white sand and the calm beat of the waves would accompany the music in her head as she glided over the shore.

Francoise leapt with the grace and soft radiance of a firefly as in the unadulterated joy of movement, she seemed to absorb the golden light of the fading day. She pirouetted, twirling like a music box doll, her skirt billowing about her slender waist and legs. Her golden locks gently waved in the salty breeze, giving her the appearance of a sea sprite.

Joe sighed as he gazed upon the seashore recital and his mind spun as Francoise did, savoring the view of her as he often did during these down times when he and the other cyborgs all tried to live normal human lives. Inside the house he could hear Chang, 006 and Great Britain, 007 bickering over the evening fare as usual. Albert and Jet were off to their homes as were Geronimo, 005 and Pyunma, 008 so Drs. Gilmore and Kezumi housed Baby Ivan, 001, Chang, GB, Joe, and Francoise when they weren't tracking down Black Ghost.

Of late, Joe had found himself feeling very a very strong protective attitude toward the lovely French girl with the aqua eyes, wanting to watch over her when they went on assignments together. He'd often wrap his arms around her, shielding her from laser blasts, as their faces would be inches apart. She would look into his golden brown eyes and it would thrill him to know that at those times, she depended on him. Although they could not call themselves human thanks to Black Ghost, the one part of them that remained unchanged, their emotions, was still unquestionably human. He was drawn to her gentle ways, her tender heart as she felt for everyone, and her delicate beauty that came sparkling from within. At times, when he would brood about the life that was stolen from him, she would come and sit beside him, letting him talk and listening in her quiet, understanding way. He had come to treasure those times, gazing deeply into those eyes of hers that were the color of a tropical sea and he could feel peace come again as the calm after a storm. She was the lone bright light in the darkness of being cyborgs and he found himself thinking about her often, when he sought calm from the turmoil boiling within him, the product of battling the evil of the Black Ghost organization.

On the beach Francoise stopped dancing as she heard the soft breathing of another with her ultra acute hearing and with her telescopic vision she spotted Joe's eyes on her. She turned her head away, feeling the heat of a blush as she felt the intensity of his regard. Of late, he had been watching her with an unreadable expression, one eye hidden by the unruly shock of mahogany hair as he perused her, almost studying her every move. Since the fight with the Greek god cyborgs, and his near brush with elimination, they both were dealing with an increase in their concern for each other. She was frantic when Apollo blasted Joe and knocked him into the sea and only Jet's timely intervention kept him from annihilating her. Apollo's sister Artemis finding him saved his life, something Francoise would always be thankful for. While she and the team held their watchful and worried vigil, she became distraught and Geronimo had comforted her, telling her in a deep yet gentle voice, "He'll be all right." Why had she been so upset? She had been asking the question often lately.

Joe sighed as he watched the figure of Francoise, now standing still and facing the advancing sunset, golden waves crashing on the shore. He felt his heart pound like a trip hammer as he built up the courage to go and join her, reluctant to disturb her solitude but wanting to share the beauty of the sunset with her. It was times like this he felt a bit of his humanity come back. He descended the steps of the deck and walked up to her.

"It's really pretty here at sunset isn't it?" he asked shyly, his face in a bashful grin.

Francoise smiled sweetly as her eyes sparkled. "Uh-huh. I love coming here and watching the sky change color as the sun sets."

"I was watching you dance," Joe said. "You were wonderful."

Francoise blushed, giving her piquant delicate features a dewy look, like a rose. "I know."

It was Joe's turn to blush as he stammered, "I-I hope it was okay. I really like to watch you dance, you move so effortlessly."

"Dancing frees me. When I dance it's like the whole nightmare is over and I have my former life back." She sighed and moved away clutching her arms in a shiver.

Joe walked up to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them to offer support and comfort. "I know. I often wonder how my life would be if Black Ghost hadn't kidnapped me to turn me into the ultimate weapon. And I get frustrated and angry." Her soft golden locks floated on the sea breeze and tickled his face, the soft scent and texture captivating him. "But talking about it helps, especially talking to you."

Francoise turned and she was inches from him. "I feel the same way. Talking to you helps me when I'm on the edge of despair." She lowered her head, amazed that she was telling him the very words that she would say to herself as she watched him on the Dolphin or during a mission. His friendship and care helped to comfort her and calm her fears at times that she felt the battles take their toll on her gentle and serene manner.

Joe's hands slid slowly from her shoulders to cup her face as he gazed deeply into her eyes, the same eyes that could penetrate the thickest wall or view things miles away clearly as if they were right before her. He felt drawn into them as if he were being dragged into maelstrom and he knew that those aqua orbs held a power over him that both excited and frightened him at the same time. Emotions of affection and friendship were present but with them a tenderness that made him want to make sure that the pain that was often found buried in them was gone forever. 

"Francoise," Joe began but the moment was interrupted by the sly knowing professionally trained voice of Great Britain.

"Ahh ha. Thought that's where the two of you had gotten to." He grinned knowingly and Joe fought the urge to flatten GB as the man's smirk irritated him.

He was joined by Chang, who clad in his chef's garb came out to the deck and announced, "Dinner's served. You two best come in before GB's ravenous appetite leaves you nothing but crumbs."

GB scowled at his rotund friend. "Humph! I don't see evidence of YOU missing many meals," he pointed out as he turned and headed into the house behind Chang who was protesting.

"Are you referring to my robust physique? I'll have you know that I am--," Chang's voice faded as the bickering two disappeared within.

Joe grinned sheepishly at Francoise as he said, "Those guys are something, aren't they? I hope they didn't embarrass you."

She shook her head, gold hair flying. "No but I guess we should head in." She bent down to retrieve her shoes and turned toward the beach house. She felt Joe's hand steal to her elbow as he guided her over the white sand and to the deck steps. They climbed the steps and walked to the sliding glass door of the house. . . 

Unknown to the cyborgs, they had been very carefully and covertly watched from a periscope within the rushing waves some 10 miles offshore. In a submarine below, a man, dressed in black save a white skull on the front of his shirt turned and addressed an imposing figure draped in a full length cape with his back to him. 

"They've all gone inside, sir."

The figure turned and a black skull mask with eerie glowing eyes pierced the man. "Maintain surveillance on the subjects until further notice," he ordered brusquely as he whirled and stepped into an inner chamber that served as his quarters. Brushing his cape aside, the man known as Scarl sat at a computer monitor and keyboard and tapped in data as the machine whirred.

Data on the 00 Cyborgs are as follows:

Cyborgs 009, 003, 006, 007, and 001 are currently quartered at the residence of Drs Gilmore and Kezumi in a remote location on the coast of Japan, overlooking the Sea of Japan. As of latest observation, the others, 002, 004, 005, and 008 are not present. But the following information on 009 has been gathered.

Due to his advanced capabilities, 009 has been designated leader of the renegade cyborgs and as such his capture is paramount to the success of the eventual eradication of them all. It has been discovered that 009 holds a special fondness for 003, the female cyborg and that this data can be utilized in his capture. His capture and destruction will lead to the capture and destruction of them all. The operation shall commence ASAP.

Scarl grinned behind his mask in evil amusement as he recalled the tender moment between 009 and 003 on the beach and the plan materialized. He would bide his time and then put the operation into action as he waited for the golden opportunity to present itself. It would be a monumental task, for they had tried to capture 009 before, using the information on his past and their new cyborg 0013 but the plan backfired as 009 discovered the true identity of 0013 and tried to draw him away. They had no choice but to destroy 0013 but 009 and his comrades remained a thorn in the organization's side until the organization disbanded. Scarl had disappeared, thought dead but in reality went into hiding, all the time plotting his revenge. So he and a few faithful minions from his stint as Black Ghost leader followed the cyborgs as they attempted to recapture their lost humanity. It was then that Scarl saw the growing closeness between 009 and 003 and ascertained that she had become his Achilles Heel and the obvious tool to draw 009 into his trap. 

Scarl sat back and murmured, "Soon, little cyborgs, soon. My revenge and your destruction shall coincide and happen, you can be sure. He laughed maniacally.

* * *

Later, the full moon surrounded by stars stood sentinel over the crashing surf, turning sea foam into molten silver as it bubbled on the sand and then slowly disappeared. Joe stood on the deck again watching the endless, rhythmic beat of the water as his mind was filled with thoughts of a certain blonde dancer who was uppermost in his thoughts of late. Visions of her dancing, in the clingy red Chinese dress that she wore when she helped Chang in his restaurant, even knelt over Ivan as she crooned softly to him, soothing the baby to sleep floated before his minds eye. Such thoughts of her brought such a lightness to his heart, he often could feel total joy when she was near. He was wondering about the reason why he was feeling so about 003, after all they both had ceased being truly human when Black Ghost made them into cyborgs but the emotions were untainted by machinery and they were as strong as ever. When the deed had been done, Joe had lost all hope in experiencing the true human experience, which was to love and be loved, but when he looked at Francoise he felt the warm feeling of wanting her and wanting to be with her. _Was he capable of loving and being loved in return? _he asked himself doubtfully as the soft sea wind brought a whiff of roses, her scent. He turned around slowly as she walked over to the railing to join him.

"I thought you were putting 001 down for the night," he commented casually although her presence was sending an electrical thrill through him.

"I did," Francoise answered. "006 and 007 are in there arguing over some issue with the meal. Honestly those two never quit." She giggled and it sounded like the delicate tinkle of the wind chimes hanging from the roof eaves, as they serenaded the two.

Joe threw his head back and laughed. "I don't think those two are happy unless they're in some skirmish, either with Black Ghost or each other." At the mention of Black Ghost, his smile faded to a thoughtful scowl. "I just wish I knew for certain that we've heard the last of them. I just have this feeling that we'll be hearing from them again."

"Are you sure, Joe?" she asked fearfully her eyes wide pools reflecting the moonlight. A shiver of fear went through her as she grasped his arm impulsively and then her bold action caused her to turn her head away, embarrassed.

He took his right hand and placed it over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Not really. Maybe I'm just so used to being ready to go and fight that I'm in constant battle readiness. Like any other well oiled machine," he said with a touch of bitterness as he stared sullenly ahead.

Francoise's heart constricted at the pain she sensed in him. She gently reached her hand and brushing his unruly mane with its overgrown bangs back from his eyes, her touch made his eyes turn to her and soften. "We still have some of our humanity, Joe," she whispered. "We still have our feelings and our hearts."

Her soft statement brought an ache to him. "Why is it you can make sense out of my deepest confusion? You're incredible, 003." He took her hand in both of his and suddenly everything but her ceased to exist for him. She stood right before him, her bow shaped mouth enticing him but did he dare? What would happen now that they were cyborgs, could they share a kiss without feeling? What would they feel?

They were both caught in the spell when Dr. Gilmore's voice called out, "009, 003, its getting late and I think you both need rest. Come in now."

Joe closed his eyes and sighed to defuse the heat rushing through him as he heard Francoise's soft voice, tinged with disappointment. "Coming Dr. Gilmore. We were just here talking."

She turned to Joe. "We'd better go in, 009," she said as she took his hand.

He sighed and followed her lead.

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. TOO QUIET

__

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all who read and reviewed. To whom it may concern, I do not allow anonymous reviews for my own reasons.

****

TOO QUIET

In the government laboratory in the capital center, Dr. Isaac Gilmore and Dr. Kezumi both were in front of computer monitors searching criminal databases for any sign of activity with former Black Ghost operatives, specifically Scarl, whose, like a few others' remains were still never found. It was because of this that Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kezumi felt that they would hear from factions of the organization that were not yet accounted for. So both men began to methodically search criminal databases, and make notations as they combed and sifted through thousands of listings.

Gilmore leaned back and wiped at his eyes. "Kezumi, I hope we're not being alarmists here. After all, it has been three months since the dissolution of Black Ghost, and we've seen neither hide nor hair of any of the Black Ghost hierarchy or underlings. For all intents and purposes they may have perished when the base blew up."

Kezumi regarded his colleague evenly. "I'd like to believe that, Isaac, but I don't believe Scarl would just disappear and not make any attempt at revenge. It's just not like him." He remembered the man who was coldly focused and insanely dedicated to making cyborgs out of humans who he'd randomly picked for his diabolical plans. Both he and Gilmore had worked on the project until they realized his plans were to make high performance weapons out of human beings to use in his plans for world domination. They then escaped with cyborgs 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, and 008 and finally rescued 009, who was to be the ultimate cyborg. 

"Do you think he would be so bold as to try again to capture the cyborgs?" Gilmore inquired.

"If he's able, I'm sure of it. We must make sure the cyborgs are safe, at all costs. At the beach house they are safe and you should contact and gather the others as soon as possible. Even if it is just us jumping to incorrect conclusions."

Gilmore nodded in agreement.

Back at the beach house, Chang and Great Britain were hard at work, revising the menu for Chang's Chinese restaurant. Both were adding dishes that they had collaborated on for Chang's bistro, and as they did so, the customary bickering ensued.

"You have to be kidding. What makes you think that offering Peking Duck would bring in more customers?" GB scoffed.

Chang addressed him haughtily, "Because only the finest restaurants of true Chinese cuisine serve Peking Duck, it's quite a specialty and very different from the usual fare."

GB snorted, "And the wealthy and powerful will flock from miles around just for that? I doubt it."

Chang bristled, "GB, you never cease to amaze me. You try to make yourself an expert in everything. Believe it or not, just because you've been an actor doesn't mean you know it all."

"Ahh but it does, my friend. You see, in order to be successful on stage one must be willing to make oneself into anything the script requires. And that takes superior intellect and skill," GB said in a cutting manner.

Chang opened his mouth to protest when 003 entered the room, interrupting them. "Shhh, gentlemen please. 001 has just gotten to sleep. If you must argue, do it quietly." Both men bit their lips in shame at her admonition.

003 turned and headed back to the room she shared with the infant Ivan. She tiptoed in and peeked into the cradle to make sure the baby was covered. She then walked to the bay window to sit and watch the seagulls fluttering about on the deserted beach. She reached inside her skirt pocket and drew out the pink bloodstained handkerchief that she had kept with her since the destruction of Mount Olympus. Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered the little half boy/ half beast cyborg that resembled and was named for the Greek god Pan who had been wounded by Jet and she had tended the wound with the same handkerchief she was holding. The mountain caught fire as Professor Gaia's generator that powered the mountain overloaded, killing the Greek god cyborgs. During the disaster, little Pan ran into the erupting mountain afraid for his friends and 003 shrieked and tried to go after him but 005 held her back. When the mountain had completely exploded, the cloth gently landed at her feet on the deck of the Dolphin like a butterfly. She had broken down into tears, as the realization of the young boy's demise was clear. And as usual, 009 had knelt beside her with his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. No matter what affected her, he always was there to offer comfort and support. 

Francoise closed her eyes and dove deep into her reverie as she remembered Christmas Eve. For weeks before she had been homesick and when she asked Dr. Gilmore if she could see Paris again he could ill refuse her. 009 insisted on taking her there from the Dolphin in the motor transporter and as he helped her down, his hands lingered on her waist as he wished her well. He reminded her that he would return to pick her up for the team's Christmas celebration as she went off. It had been a bittersweet visit to her hometown as she went from the park she and her brother Jean Paul had played in when they were children to the dance studio where she diligently worked for her dream to be a dancer to become a reality. It was a time of sweet reminiscence like a dream come true until Black Ghost had almost turned it into a nightmare. They had managed to plant a device on her that rendered her cyborg capabilities useless then tried to capture her until 009 stepped in to rescue her from falling from the clock tower as she was under the influence of Black Ghost. Afterward, they had wished each other Merry Christmas under the bursting chrysanthemums of light that were the Yuletide fireworks of Paris. On the ride back to the Dolphin, they held hands, no conversation needed. But it was like that often between 003 and 009. 

Francoise sighed softly as she drew her legs up onto the window seat, resting her chin on her knees, so deeply into her memories that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. She turned her gaze from the activity of the seagulls outside and saw that 009 had quietly entered her room and joined her. He took a seat beside her, gold flecked brown eyes twinkling with a shy smile.

Not wanting to wake 001, he murmured, "I was wondering where you were. I hope I'm not bothering you."

Francoise smiled warmly at him. "Of course not, Joe. I was just here daydreaming. And trying to get away from the two battling gourmets." She listened carefully. "Sounds like they've made a truce."

"Yeah. They both decided to head to the restaurant to get ready for tomorrow."

She regarded him evenly. "And what have you been doing?"

Joe shrugged, "Nothing really. I wanted to go for a walk on the beach but it's not really beach weather." He gazed out at the overcast skies. "006 wanted to recruit me to do shopping for him but I disappeared. He was so picky the last time I helped him, I just figured I'd make myself scarce."

Francoise giggled, "Oh Joe, you're terrible."

"Well, there goes my squeaky-clean reputation. Some 00 cyborg leader I am, huh?" he grinned at her, eyes twinkling.

She lowered her head and said, "I think you're a wonderful leader. You always look out for all of us when we're on missions and you make wise decisions."

His eyes lit up and he lowered his head. "You really think so?" he asked like a little boy.

"Uh-huh. I really do," Francoise said softly as she blushed, averting her eyes.

Joe's eyes were locked on her in an intense penetrating gaze. He moved to take her chin in his hand and draw her closer. His lips gently touched hers, soft like a butterfly as she responded in kind. His hands cupped her face as her arms encircled his chest and the kiss deepened. New strong feelings were pulsating through him as his heartbeat quickened and his blood pounded through his veins like the surf outside.

Francoise was feeling lightheaded as she opened her mouth and allowed him to taste her sweetness. She had never experienced a real kiss before, her life being so focused on dancing before she was turned into a cyborg, but her very human side responded to Joe like a crocus opening its bud to the first rays of spring. She drew closer into his warm circle.

Meantime, Joe's head was spinning, heady with the feel of her and the scent of her perfume. Finally, finally the dreams that had invaded his subconscious every night since Christmas Eve were becoming a reality. But if the truth be known, reality was turning out to be better than even his wildest dreams. 

They continued in their passionate exploration of each other when a loud wolf whistle startled them into breaking apart, both blushing furiously. A sly laugh from the doorway sounded.

"Whew, it's getting mighty hot in here isn't it 009 and 003?" 007 snickered.

"007, you scared me!" 003 cried hotly.

009's golden brown eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously. "007, you have a lot of nerve. You should respect another's privacy," he snapped, annoyed by GB's sly teasing.

007 guffawed lewdly, "009, it looks as if 003 happens to be _your_ favorite dish."

003 blushed and turned her head and 009 jumped to his feet. "That's enough! 007, I think you'd better leave. _Now,_" he ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. He found himself wishing he had fingers like 004 so he could blow the smirk off of 007's face

"Okay, okay! I didn't mean anything by it, 009, I think the idea of the two of you is cute," 007 said placatingly.

"What is going on in here?" 006 inquired as he too made an appearance. He peered into the room where 003's pretty face was still flushed crimson with embarrassment. "Oh there you are, 003. I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it, 006?" she asked in a shaky voice. Joe gazed at her in concern as he took note of her flustered state and reached to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Chang continued, "I need you to fill in for my hostess. She called in sick for tomorrow and I need you to come. Will you?" The plump Chinese man beseeched her, wringing his hands.

"O-of course, 006. I-I'll be glad to help," she replied calmly, having regained some of her composure. Her cheeks, however, remained a becoming shade of pink, which made her even prettier.

"Oh thank you so much, 003! You are saving my life. And would you please wear that Chinese silk dress you wore before? It adds a certain ambiance to the atmosphere of the restaurant."

"I'll say," 007 agreed with a glint in his eye. "Don't you agree 009, huh?"

009's eyes shot daggers at the leering bald man. "007, I'm warning you," he threatened as he moved menacingly toward the door. Needing no further action, 007 beat a hasty retreat, laughing like a maniac. 

009 groaned as he fought the overwhelming urge to go and throttle 007 within an inch of his life. He turned to 003 who was kneeling by the crib and lifting 001 out. He went over and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry to have put you in such a humiliating position 003," he said in a low voice, his eyes hidden by his mahogany mane. "Please forgive me."

003 continued to attend to 001 silently as 009 waited. Head slumped, he was about to rise and leave when her soft voice halted him. "There's nothing to forgive." 

"Huh?"

She made to rise and he assisted her to her feet when she looked into his face. "I liked it, Joe," Francoise said shyly as carrying 001 she stepped around him and exited the room.

He watched her head out and a slow smile came to him as he followed.

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. SNATCHED!

__

Thanks again for all the reviews and for everyone that has read this—I hope you've enjoyed it

****

SNATCHED!

The next day, Francoise was stepping out of her private bathroom, fresh from an early morning shower, clad in a pink terry bathrobe into her bedroom. Because she was the lone female in a household full of males, she garnered the only private bath much to her preference, for she craved privacy for her morning toilette. Also, she could take as long as she wanted without the menfolk complaining about the bathroom being occupied too long. 

Francoise stretched daintily as she shook her golden hair out of the towel. She dried then combed the wavy, silky mass as she tamed the snarls and then arranged the tresses into two buns, Asian style. She then sat at the mirrored vanity and began to apply her makeup. As she began to groom herself, her ultra sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a car approaching from the distance.

"Hmmm," she said aloud, immediately recognizing the car's sound. "Sounds like Jet and Albert have arrived. I wonder why Dr. Gilmore called them back here." She went back to her toilette.

Out in the living room, Great Britain, Chang, Dr. Gilmore holding Ivan and Joe were all sitting around discussing what Dr. Gilmore and Kezumi had discovered from their data search.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to join us?" GB asked with a puzzled frown.

Dr. Gilmore shook his head. "I think the sooner all of you are briefed on this, the better for the entire team in general. You can fill them in and bring them up to speed."

"Sounds serious," Chang commented.

Dr Gilmore nodded grimly as the sliding door flew open and Albert and Jet, 004 and 002, joined them. Jet strode in and leaned against a far wall in a bored manner and Albert took a seat near Joe. 

"Pyunma and Geronimo will be here this afternoon so you can fill them in when they get here."

"I'm sorry I've been so long. I had to get ready for later at the restaurant," a soft voice interrupted as the trim yet shapely form of 003 entered the room clad in the red silk Chinese dress. 

Conversation came to a standstill as all the male eyes in the room feasted themselves on the beautiful blonde French girl. She leaned in and greeted 001 in his basket.

002 whistled in appreciation as 006 beamed, "My dear, you will again dazzle my customers with your matchless beauty."

007 protested, "That was my line 006, but luckily I always have another. 003, you are the absolute epitome of feminine pulchritude." He rose and gave her a courtier's bow that would have paled Shakespeare in comparison. He glanced at the cyborg leader. ""Wouldn't you say so, 009?"

To say he was effected would be an understatement, 009 was absolutely captivated by the view of her. It was like the first time he saw her in that particular dress, he was so mesmerized that the picture of 003 so garbed was indelibly etched in his mind. He felt the telltale heat of a blush stain his cheeks. "Uh-huh."

Albert jumped to his feet and offered his seat beside Joe. "003, allow me to offer you my seat." Blushing herself, Francoise took the offer and seated herself next to Joe, who was immediately assailed with the soft scent of her perfume which surrounded her like an invisible aura yet penetrated his senses to the point that he was overwhelmed. He found it difficult to concentrate on the meeting, but he did manage while occasionally glancing surreptitiously at 003 beside him.

"Ah, 003, you indeed look utterly charming," Dr. Gilmore added with a fatherly smile. He held a certain fondness for the girl cyborg who he referred to as his "little ballerina." He cleared his throat gruffly and continued, "Now that most of you are here, I will share with you all the information Dr. Kezumi and I collected concerning Scarl and Black Ghost. We have ascertained that Scarl is about to begin a new offensive and been working to build up an attack force."

**Yes** 001 said telepathically to the group. **I've been feeling some extremely strong negative vibrations that indicate a Black Ghost offensive is in the works.**

"Where do you feel this coming from, 001?" asked 009.

**I've felt the vibrations quite strong for the last few days. They seem to be emanating from somewhere offshore.**

"Maybe we should do a sweep of the area," Jet suggested. "If Scarl's about to show his ugly puss again we can pull the rug out from under him if we surprise him. So let's go!"

Dr. Gilmore held up his hand, "Not so fast, 002. We need to be sure that he's absolutely lurking about before we do anything. We don't want to tip him off if he is so I want to wait until 008 gets here. He can do an underwater patrol and report back anything that appears suspicious. Until then, I want you all to stay here and stay close together."

"That won't be a problem for 003 and 009," 007 said smirking. Both parties blushed profusely and 009 glared at 007.

"But I have to open the restaurant today," protested 006. "I am debuting my new menu and I advertised in all the papers. Besides, 003 is helping me, right 003?"

Francoise nodded, "You can depend on me, 006." Joe smiled at her as she snuck a glance at him.

Chang smiled and he informed her, "Good, I'm leaving now. You don't have to be there until just before I open at noon." He got up to head out and get ready to leave.

The rest of the group began to disband when Dr. Gilmore reminded them, "Remember, stay alert and on guard. Scarl is ruthless and will stop at nothing to succeed at his evil machinations."

002 snorted in derision, "Yeah, we know. So I guess we gotta hang around here and twiddle our thumbs."

"Not necessarily 002. Dr. Kezumi and I have outfitted a few of the rooms with games, books, a pool table and other amusements," Dr. Gilmore stated matter-of-factly. He picked up 001 and headed to the study.

"Well you always could come and help me at my restaurant, 002," 006 suggested as he put his chef's hat on. "003 is coming later, perhaps you'd like to come too?" 

"Uh, no thanks," Jet replied coolly. "I guess I'll just amuse myself by beating the pants off of 004 in pool. So whattya say?"

"Okay, you're on." 004 answered as they both made their way to the game room.

003 rose to her feet and so did 009. Before a word was exchanged 006 approached them and addressed 009, "You can come too, 009. I could always use another hand to help."

009 ran a hand through his hair and stammered, "Ah-hh 006, I don't know. I mean what could I do?"

006 laughed, "Oh don't worry I'd find something for you to do. Tell you what, you think about it and then come with 003 when she comes if you decide to help." He headed out the door.

The room was empty except for 003, 009, and 007. 007 was grinning at the two and he said, "Now I have to go, can I leave you two alone?"

Francoise eyes widened and Joe snapped, "007, don't you know when to quit?"

GB guffawed, "Certainly but I just enjoy seeing true love blossoming." He became sober as he added, "You have to admit after what we've been through, it's nice to see that." He bowed to the young couple and left them alone.

Francoise walked to the sliding door and looked out. "He certainly can be …blunt," she murmured.

Joe walked up and gently took her shoulders. "He didn't embarrass you did he?"

She shook her head. "Not really. He just isn't very subtle."

"Yeah, I guess discretion isn't one of his things. But GB is an actor so I guess it's to be expected," Joe said resignedly. "Especially with us all living in such close quarters."

"Yes, I suppose," Francoise agreed. She then perked up as her ultra sensitive hearing picked up a strange sound then she covered her ears as if in pain. "Ahhh!" she squealed, as she cringed.

"003, what's wrong?" 009 asked urgently as he pulled her to him. "Are you all right?" he said, cupping her face to study her. 

"Y-yes, I'm fine, now. Just for a split second there was an awful piercing high frequency noise that was excruciatingly painful. But it's gone now." She smiled at his worried expression to reassure him.

"Okay, if you say so," 009 said doubtfully. 

003 smiled again and extracting herself from his arms, turned to take a step but as she did, a sharp pain went through her head, her vision blurred and then she screamed and lost consciousness.

"003!" 009 cried as he went forward and cradled her in his arms. He scooped her up and laid her gently on the sofa. He then brushed her golden bangs back from her forehead as he tried to bring her around.

"003. 003! Francoise, can you hear me?" Joe said, truly frightened by her sudden pallor. Her scream of pain and his raised voice must have alarmed the others because Dr. Gilmore, Albert, Jet, and GB came running out.

"Hey what gives?" 002 asked as he spotted the unconscious girl stretched on the sofa. 

Dr. Gilmore came to the sofa and knelt beside 009. He took her pulse and said, "She's still alive, thank goodness. 007, go into my study and get my bag, there's a bottle of smelling salts in there. It'll help bring her around."

007 did as he was bid. He returned and handed Dr. Gilmore's medical bag to him then stepped back to stand with 004 and 002. 009 remained kneeling beside 003, her cold hand in both of his.

Dr. Gilmore opened his bag and extracted a bottle, which he popped open and held under 003's upturned nose. She suddenly began to cough as her sooty lashes fluttered open and she scanned the room with wide aquamarine eyes at the worried faces of her teammates.

Joe found himself whispering a prayer of thanks as he asked her softly, "Are you all right, 003?" He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and moved back as she struggled to sit up.

"I-I think so," she replied weakly as she sat up. 009 immediately sat on one side of her as Dr. Gilmore sat on the other.

"Can you tell us what happened, 003?" the doctor asked kindly.

003 shook her head to clear it. "I was talking to 009 one minute then I turned and all of a sudden I had this pain and my vision got blurry and I fainted."

"Before that she heard a high frequency sound that hurt her," 009 said briskly. He addressed Gilmore, "Doctor, what could have caused that kind of reaction in 003's capabilities?"

Gilmore frowned thoughtfully. "Sounds like someone is using a device that emits ultra-high frequency waves that affects 003's heightened capabilities."

"Black Ghost's slimy hand's all over this," Jet muttered, scowling. He stepped forward and continued. "What further proof do we need that he's making a reappearence?"

Gilmore shook his head. "That's all the more reason that we must lay low until we can do some investigating to make sure." He stood up and headed out but turned around and ordered, "Make sure you inform me the very minute 008 gets here."

003 also rose after consulting her watch. "Goodness, I need to get to the restaurant, 006 is waiting for me." She began to walk to the door to leave but 009 laid his hand on her shoulder to detain her.

"I think you should stay here and rest, Francoise," 009 said gently. "006 will understand."

Gilmore nodded, "I agree with 009. 003, you don't know what it was that caused your capabilities to react so and you to faint so I think that you should remain here."

"I have to go, I promised him and he'll be in a bind if I don't show. I can't do that to him," 003 insisted stubbornly, her sense of responsibility and compassionate heart standing firm.

004 and 002 both shook their heads. 002 said, "Sorry sweetie, but you should stay here. You don't look too good." 007 just nodded vigorously frowning in concern. 

"You all are being ridiculous. I'm fine now, really," 003 insisted. "And I'm going to the restaurant now."

"Then I'm going with you," 009 said firmly. He took her elbow and with a determined glint in his gold flecked brown eyes he escorted her out the door.

002 and 004 exchanged smirks. "Looks like 009's got a major case of 003."

007 nodded, "Indeed, they're getting quite chummy. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Really?" Jet asked, interested.

"Uh-huh. I've even caught them a few times," 007 said smugly. "But it was only a matter of time. There've always been something between those two."

"Uh-huh. Well, it'll be fun to watch 'em. And I think it's great," 002 stated. 

004 grinned, "Yeah, ain't love grand?" They both headed back to the game room with GB bringing up the rear.

It was a crystal clear day, not a cloud in the sky as 009 walked 003 the short journey to Chang's restaurant. He had continued grasping her elbow as they walked silently along, each lost in their own thoughts. Joe was aware of the slender girl beside him and he rehashed in his mind when she fainted earlier. He was marveling at the feeling of utter despair that he had when he picked her up and carried her to the sofa as she was unconscious and so pale, he was afraid they were losing her. He could not for the life of him imagine not having her on the team. He remembered his first time he met them all as 001 helped him escape the clutches of Black Ghost and how it was 003's prodding that helped him make the decision to join the 00 cyborgs. Even in his distressed state at that time, finding out that he could no longer be considered human, 009 was drawn to those aqua orbs of hers that held such sweetness that he was entranced, he immediately proclaimed himself her protector. And so it was like that on all their missions.

003 was musing as she was aware of 009's holding her elbow with a gentle yet firm hand, the same hand that could crush cannons and attacking mechas with hardly any effort. Although she was tall for a woman, he still towered over her with his muscular torso and long legs. She admired his fine-featured face, his mahogany mane of hair, and those gold brown eyes that would gaze at her with shyness. She felt a warm glow at the gentle pressure of his hand guiding her as they walked down the street toward the restaurant.

They were about two blocks away from the restaurant when there was a bright flash, both startling the two cyborgs and blinding them. While being blinded, 009 heard a piercing scream and he became suddenly aware that he was no longer holding 003's elbow.

His vision returned and he realized that he was alone. "003!" 009 screamed looking around frantically for his companion. She had disappeared.

Meanwhile in his submarine off the coast Scarl sat at his monitor and laughed malevolently at the view of what had taken place. His assistant entered the chamber and greeted him with a salute.

"Mission accomplished sir. The subject has been sedated and is in captivity."

"Excellent. Phase one completed. Phase two to be implemented immediately." He dismissed the man and grinned evilly as he contemplated and plotted his next move. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. ONE GONE

__

Thanks again to everyone reading and especially to those reviewing—a special thanks to Morbidity, DanL89, Amethyst Arenara, Orphan, and Wicked Enough—for scribes such as yourselves to review me honors me. And to my Speed Racer buddies Jen23 and Joeysgirl—you both are such great friends. Finally, to the rest of you—my very heartfelt and humble thanks.

****

ONE GONE

Joe was momentarily paralyzed with shock at what had happened. Immediately realizing the gravity of the situation and thus snapping out of his inertia, he clicked his tooth and bellowed, "Acceleration Mode!" as he flew to Chang's restaurant in less than the twinkling of an eye.

Chang was busily preparing the evening's menu entrees when 009 appeared with fear and fury in his eyes. "What happened?" the diminutive Chinese man asked when he saw his teammate's state.

"003's vanished!" 009 said urgently. "We need to get back and tell Gilmore and the others!"

"Vanished? What are you talking about, 009?" 006 persisted. "How could 003 vanish?"

"I don't have time to explain it all now! Let's go, 006!" Joe snapped as he lifted the plump chef. "Acceleration Mode!" he yelled as they took off. In a split second they were back at the beach house.

"Dr Gilmore, everybody! Come out there now!" 009 barked, his patience gone. Gilmore and 001 came out as did 002, 004, and 007.

"What's up, 009" 004 asked, alarmed by the fierceness in 009's usually placid eyes. The 00 cyborgs gathered around their leader.

"I was walking 003 to the restaurant when a bright light flashed, blinding me. When I was able to see again, she was gone." 009 recounted tersely, a dark scowl on his countenance.

"How can that be?" Jet scoffed as Joe's eyes skewered him. "She'd have picked up the attack before it happened."

"Hmmm. Unless," Gilmore said thoughtfully. "The sound and light that made 003 faint earlier may have rendered her powers useless, therefore making it easy to capture her."

"We gotta get her back!" 009 said with desperation.

"Yeah, no foolin'," Jet echoed. "Let's get goin'." He was already heading toward the door when it slid open and 008 and 005 stepped in.

"We got here as soon as we could," Pyunma said, his expression grave. 

Geronimo nodded, "I take it Black Ghost has reappeared?"

Dr. Gilmore was about to reply when the communication monitor on the far wall came to life. An almost palatable sense of evil permeated the room at once. Vile laughter echoed off the walls as all the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore watched 003's still, lovely face fill the screen.

"003!" 009 cried. All the eyes in the room were glued to the picture.

An unmistakable voice greeted them. "Hello, my cyborg renegade friends and traitor Gilmore. I suppose you figured that you had heard the last of me, eh? Fools!"

"Black Ghost! What have you done to 003?" 009 snapped, his face in a dark scowl.

Scarl laughed at his fury. "In due time my rambunctious young cyborg. She is safe, for now. Whether or not she remains that way is entirely up to you."

Jet growled, "If you do anything to hurt her--"

Scarl laughed again, "My dear cyborg, you are in no position to threaten me. I'm the one that is holding the trump card, 009's Queen of Hearts sort to speak."

"What are you getting at?" Gilmore asked acidly.

"I have rendered the female cyborg powerless. She is as she was before, my new weapon has immobilized her abilities. But she was just a means to an end and that end is 009."

The cyborgs were all speechless but 009 was livid. His eyes, usually a warm golden brown, were black as onyx and his hands had balled into tight fists. The truth weighed heavily on him and added to his rage, Francoise was in the hands of Black Ghost and it was because they wanted him.

"What is it you want?" Gilmore asked dourly.

"I want 009 to meet me at a designated time to be determined. I shall be contacting you with the coordinates presently. Until then, farewell."

The screen went black as the room became deathly silent, the 00 cyborgs all stunned by the revelation that the girl that was collectively their sister, mother, friend, and love was in mortal danger. Each of them wore a different expression, grim, furious, terrified, but 009's was the most ominous. He had assumed a face devoid of expression except for his eyes and in those eyes, death awaited the one who took 003, it was inevitable.

Dr. Gilmore spoke quietly yet with fierceness, "008, I want you to do an underwater sweep of the entire coastline, out to 25 nautical miles. 002, take 004 with you and I want a thorough aerial search worldwide from the highest altitude. I don't want you picked up by any radar or satellite. The rest of you will rendezvous on the Dolphin ASAP."

Everyone went off to their designated assignments. As 009 turned to go, Gilmore restrained him with a firm hand. "009, I need you to keep your mind focused. You can't let your emotions rule you, Black Ghost is counting on that."

"I know." His voice was flat and emotionless as his eyes blazed with barely restrained fury.

"He obviously knows that 003 is someone of great importance to you and is using her to draw you into being careless. Don't allow him the opportunity to catch you with your guard down."

"I won't."

"Since you're the target, it makes sense that he would be directing all future communiqués with you. So you need to stay on the Dolphin, no matter how badly you may want to join in the search."

"Yes, doctor," 009 answered stonily.

Gilmore placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder and could feel the intensity of the emotion he was holding in check. "Joe, we will do everything in our power to get 003 back safe and alive."

The young half-Japanese cyborg examined the kindly man steadily and Gilmore was taken aback by the raw terror he saw buried beneath the rage. A tear slipped inadvertently down from one eye. "I hope so, Dr. Gilmore," he said bleakly.

* * *

On the high powered mobile submarine base, 003 lay on a platform, shackled at her wrists and ankles. Her aqua eyes flew open and she tried to rise but Scarl's laughter sent chills down her spine.

"Ah my enchanting little cyborg! How nice to see the sleeping beauty awaken even without the kiss from the handsome prince. But fret not, he'll be here soon."

"W-what do you plan to do with me?" 003 asked shakily.

"You are the bait to catch my quarry. I know that you and 009 are quite affectionate toward each other so I have no doubt he will come to rescue you. Then he will again become my master cyborg as he was meant to be."

"You'll never get away with this. 009 will never come back to do evil for you," she cried.

Scarl laughed at her. "My dear, he'll have no choice. He will join my forces and his first duty will be to eliminate you and all of your comrades. And if he refuses, I will simply eliminate him, you and the rest who I am sure will be here to save you but it will be for nothing, for you all will cease to exist!"

Francoise's eyes were wide as saucers. "You are insane! You took our humanity away from us and now you plan to wipe us out. Oh, if I could only break free!" She strained at the bonds with all her might but to no avail.

Scarl bent over the supine form of the ex-dancer. The sheer evil emanating from him made her shudder. "Patience my sweet little cyborg." He leaned even closer, caressing her face as she recoiled from his cold touch and putrid breath. "You know, you were always fascinating to me even before we implanted your enhancements. So lovely and graceful as you danced, you haven't changed at all. No wonder 009 is so smitten." He got up, his cape swirling and as he turned to exit he left a parting shot. "Too bad the blossom of love will be exterminated before it has a chance to bloom." His diabolical laughter reverberated down the corridor of the sub eerily. 

Francoise felt the sting of tears as she lay there pondering over her fate and that of her teammates. It was clear that Black Ghost's objective was to capture 009 and were certain that his feelings for her would eventually lead him to them. She determined that somehow she would break free to warn 009 and the others but the shackles were of tempered steel and no matter how hard she strained at them, they were indestructible. 

003 sighed as she wracked her brain for an idea, anything to free her from her prison. Her heart sank as she felt totally helpless. . . .

Back at the Dolphin, Dr. Gilmore and the other 00 cyborgs were in the depths of the Sea of Japan in a strategy meeting to plan their next move. They gathered amidships in a grim assembly.

008 stepped forward and spoke. "I found nothing suspicious as I patrolled underwater and I went around several times. No crafts that even remotely resemble any of the Black Ghost fleet are present.

"I see," Dr. Gilmore responded. He made a notation and then addressed the next party. "002 and 004, what are your findings?"

Jet stepped forward and replied, "Nothing going on that I can see. And I did quite a few flights around the world."

"Nor I, " Albert said. "I flew just as many sorties, and found not one thing." He looked disgusted.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for Black Ghost to contact us again. We know that he wants to meet with 009 so we will just wait until we hear from him.

"How can we wait? 003 could be hurt or possibly…dead," 009 said, his voice tinged with despair. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Dr. Gilmore placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid we have no choice, 009. We are literally in the dark until he contacts us."

Joe wasn't convinced. "001, have you gotten anything?" he asked the infant cyborg in the basket.

**I have been alert for any feeling in the spirit realm and I will contact the team once I have something, 009,** Ivan spoke in Joe's head. It was little comfort to the 00 cyborg leader whose shoulders slumped in defeat.

He sighed, "Excuse me please." He headed to the lounge at the rear of the ship to be alone and his compadres watched with concern. 

"Poor guy, he's really upset," commented 008. 

"Yeah, he's got it bad. I mean we're all worried about 003 but he's close to losing it," 002 pointed out.

"It's understandable," 005 said in a taciturn manner. "He's worried about the one he loves." Everyone nodded in agreement having seen the signs now for quite some time it was becoming common knowledge among the cyborgs that 003 and 009 were closer that just friends.

004 nodded in an understanding way. "I'll go talk to him. I can relate to how he feels." He turned and headed to the lounge.

In the lounge, Joe stood at a window and stared out at the underwater beauty of fish schools floating by like a striped army in formation. Something glittering caught his eye, it was a crystal dolphin dangling on a wire that when it caught the light acted like a prism, reflecting a rainbow. 003 had hung it up on the window as a christening of sorts of the name of the ship she had chosen. Everyone gave her a hard time about it but 005 and 009 who thought it was an admirable attempt to personalize the ship, yet another way to hang on to their lost humanity. Her gentle touch on what once was a Black Ghost death machine, once again a cherished commodity for him. He loved how her delicacy touched every aspect of the team and his life. 

004 interrupted his brooding thoughts. "Hey, 009 you okay?" 

009 continued staring out as he responded, "004, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid."

009 turned and regarded the older cyborg earnestly. "When you lost your wife, how did you deal with it?"

004 studied something outside the window with a sad expression. His ice blue eyes looked faraway as he replied, "At first I didn't. I was so filled with rage at losing my Hilda I wanted revenge any way I could get it. I spent years hating everyone and everything and most of all hating myself. Her face was always before me, reminding me that I failed in protecting her."

"You loved her very much," it was a statement, not a question. 

"Yes," Albert answered. "She was the light of my life. A day doesn't go by without me thinking about her at least once." He gazed at the young man who looked so forlorn and yet so furious. "You're really in love for the first time, right?"

There it was the "L" word. Love? Did he really love Francoise? Joe had asked himself that question countless times recently and each time he did he questioned his ability to love now that he was a cyborg. Was he still capable of loving a woman as a man? He didn't know, he just knew that all he had to do was look at the beautiful French girl and all the chaos of his life seemed to dissipate like smoke on the wind.

"I-I think so," _There, he said it! Or at least admitted it. He had been thinking that he was in love with 003 since Christmas Eve in Paris when they watched the fireworks together_ "I want to be with her and protect her from everything." He added fervently with an underlying hint of steel, "If Black Ghost hurts or kills her, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure they are wiped off the face of the earth."

Albert saw the grim determination on the tall cyborg youth's handsome features. He nodded and remarked, "And I'll help you." He clapped 009 on the back. "But first we have to find them. And we can't do it until Black Ghost contacts you."

Joe nodded resignedly. "Yeah." He turned back to the window with a sigh.

* * *

In the Black Ghost submarine, another chamber was a laboratory for weapons development. Just because the main organization had dissolved did not mean that the entire group ceased to exist. On the contrary, the main nucleus of Scarl and his most trusted underlings was still intact and hard at work on their next evil objective. But first and foremost, the 00 cyborgs had to be destroyed. 

Professor Schiemer, a holdover genius from Black Ghost's glory days, was hard at work on the electronic device that would use extra concentrated sonic waves to render each of the cyborgs circuitry powerless. But the main task at hand was to have 009, the super cyborg, converted back to their fold. He was working on the transmitter when Scarl entered.

"Well, Schiemer, how is the progress on our latest weapon?" the Black Ghost leader inquired, peering at the assortment of electronic technology in the work area.

"Very well, sir. It should be fully operational by the next daybreak," was the scientist's reply.

"Splendid. I'll contact the cyborgs within the hour. It should be very interesting and enjoyable." Scarl laughed nastily. He whirled on his heel and left.

In the chamber where she was being held, 003 lay on the platform trying to find a way, any way to break free. Her attempts continued to meet with failure adding to her growing feelings of hopelessness. Tears began to fall in warm rivulets down her cheeks as she gave in to despair, thinking that she was being used to capture 009, who she loved.

_Yes_, she admitted to herself, _I love you Joe Shimamura, 009. I have loved you since the day I first saw you. Remember that time we all escaped into the cave? And I was feeding 001? I couldn't help watching you as you were watching me. When the Black Ghost bombers came and the cave was collapsing, you saved my life for the first time. Then the time when 0010 was about to vaporize me, you saved me again and cradled me in your arms, where I felt so safe._

**Flashback:**

"Is there something you want to say to your friends before I vaporize you?" 0010 said with a sinister grin, powering his hand with the electrical energy that would complete the deed.

Suddenly, she was swooped up in strong arms and spirited away at light speed then landing, held securely in the arms of 009. When they finally came to a stop, 003 gazed into the warm golden brown eyes that were filled with concern

"Are you all right, 003?" 009 asked softly, one of his hands cupping her head gently, the other encircling her shoulders, holding her close enough to feel his warm breath and body.

"Yes, thanks to you," she had replied gratefully, her aqua eyes luminous. The concern in his eyes was then joined by another emotion briefly before 0010's mocking laughter interrupted the moment. 

"Why run, you're only postponing the inevitable," 0010 said in glee.

End Flashback

003 sighed as she let the memories play in her mind, providing a mental escape if nothing else….

Back on the Dolphin, as he was sleeping 001 was perking up and 009 was alert to the baby's movement. "You getting something, 001?" he asked, his voice hopeful. They were alone together in the room shared by 003 and 001. 009 was kneeling by the crib.

**003's thoughts are on you, 009** Ivan communicated to Joe.

Joe said softly, "Thanks, 001." He got to his feet slowly and sat on the window seat where just days ago, he and 003 had shared their first kiss. _Francoise, _he vowed silently_ if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll save you, so please have faith in me._

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. GOING ALONE

__

A grateful thanks to all who've read and reviewed—And to Silver Star and Wicked Enough it is I who is honored by your approval—when writers such as yourselves give accolades I know I'm doing something right. And to the new reviewers—thanks and I hope the story plot meets your expectations. Sorry the update took so long but I had to work and then my Speed Racer story needed updating as well.

****

GOING ALONE

Joe was in the lounge on the Dolphin morosely staring at the space before him, having just awakened from another attempt at restless slumber. He swung his long legs over the edge of a hammock and rubbed his eyes wearily as he eased into wakefulness. 009 was fighting a rising sense of frustration, two days had gone by without a word from Black Ghost and the entire team was on edge but he was approaching his end. He was almost sick with worry for 003 wondering every moment how she was faring. There was no relief for him at all for when he did try to catch a few hours of fitful sleep, his dreams were of Francoise and the times they both looked after each other. From the moment they first met there had been an attraction between them that throughout the last few months had turned into a bond the likes he had never experienced, not even since his time with the Father. He remembered how there were so many times he could not help sneaking a peek at her on the deck as they traveled to a mission or as she knelt and fed 001, cradling the baby in her arms as if she were his own mother. He had felt the overpowering need to protect her from day one and beyond.

Joe sighed heavily as yet another memory lingered on in his mind's eye….

**_Flashback:_**

009 had been delirious with fever, the electrical attack from 0010 having made him weak as a kitten but miraculously still alive. He struggled in his fever-induced dreams and calmed down as he felt the soft smooth hands wipe his sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

Dr. Gilmore's voice stated, "You go and lay down, I can manage here."

003's quiet yet firm reply, "I'm fine."

"No you're not, you've been through quite an ordeal. You need some rest."

"Dr. Gilmore, 009 came from out of nowhere and protected me. I'm not leaving until he opens his eyes," she answered stubbornly.

Gilmore nodded and said, "Call me if you need me." The fatherly man turned and left.

009 felt himself coming out of his haze and through it he saw twin long-lashed aquamarine orbs in a piquantly lovely visage filled first with worry then relief.

Francoise? Was that Francoise? Why would she be here? "003? Have you been here all this time?" he asked weakly. 

"Uh-huh."

He then became alarmed as a thought came to him, "The rest of the team!" He made to leap out of the bed but she pushed him back.

"Shhh. Relax, everyone's okay but you. You need to rest." Her sweet voice had a tinge of steel. She assumed her seat beside his bed with her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to talk to 0010 to reach his human side, you wouldn't be like this."

Joe looked at the pretty girl cyborg and his heart became warm as it began to pound. He had a strong urge to reach and take her hand in his but he quashed it. Instead he said gently, "You did the right thing. I felt his humanness too and I thought if we could've gotten through to him he might even become a friend and join us."

003 was silent as she rose to re-wet the cloth she had used to cool his fever. 009 watched intently as she went to the sink and ran the cold water to rinse the cloth and savored the view of her willowy dancer's figure with her golden hair hanging gracefully below her slim shoulders in ringlets. He admired at how it shimmered like sunlight even in the stark bright light of the clinic. Her 00 uniform only accentuated her highly feminine curves. He felt his body respond in a very human way as he felt himself getting very attracted to her.

She appeared pensive as she continued rinsing then wringing out the cloth then she turned and said reflectively. "I sensed it, too."

"Huh?"

"I sensed in him a sadness. And a feeling of like he could almost be a brother. Like my brother, Jean. He always protected me from the bigger kids when I couldn't fight them myself." Francoise smiled in warm reminiscence and Joe felt his heart catch again. She looked so pretty when she smiled.

He smiled back briefly and then said wistfully, "Brothers and sisters, I never had that. I was an orphan, raised by a priest. Me and the other kids from the church orphanage kind of banded together like a little gang to protect ourselves from the bullies in the town who picked on us. But we used our brains instead of our brawn." He smiled again as he added, "Will you see your brother again when you return to France?"

A shadow passed over Francoise's eyes as she lowered her head to study the hands clasped in her lap. "Nobody told you about our backgrounds. I was developed by the Black Ghost organization. At the time, four of us, 001, 002, me, and 004 were the first to be implanted the last century after the war. Cybernetic technology was not advanced so we were cryogenically frozen at the time till the technology was refined and perfected. Then Dr Gilmore unfroze us and escaped with us."

Joe was amazed by her revelation. "So you were the first generation of cyborgs."

She nodded, "Uh-huh. So I will probably never see my brother or parents again."

Joe was filled with righteous anger at the thought of Francoise's life being shattered by Black Ghost to the point that she would never see her family again. "That's terrible!" he exclaimed in outrage as he leapt up but 003 gently pushed him down on the pillow.

"I've been talking too much, you need your rest," she admonished. She then giggled as she added playfully, "Although I'm sure you're surprised to find out what an old lady I am."

Joe looked at her contemplatively then smiled slowly as he realized that age difference or not, she was an incredible girl and one he intended to get to know better.

End Flashback

009 sighed again as he walked to the window where the crystal dolphin hung. He reached and let the ornament dangle on his fingertips as his heart ached with the reality of the sweet girl that was missing. Missing, she was being used by Scarl and Black Ghost as a lure to capture him. That thought alone filled him with a murderous rage. 

He was yanked from his melancholic reverie by 004's urgent voice as Albert addressed him. "009, come to the bridge right away, Black Ghost is on the video communicator. He turned and sprinted back with Joe right on his heels.

Both halted when they came to the bridge and saw Scarl's diabolical visage on the screen with a grating, evil cackle. "Well, well, 009. How good of you to join our little party here. You're just the one I wanted to speak to. I trust you're doing well?"

Joe gritted his teeth and answered, "Can the small talk, Scarl and let's get down to business. What have you done with 003?"

"Ah, the crimson knight is anxious to rescue his lady fair. How touching, it warms the very cockles of my heart."

"Since when do you even have one?" 009 snapped, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Temper, temper. Losing your temper won't make me work any faster and it certainly won't help 003's plight, poor girl." 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Jet bellowed, his fury at meltdown intensity.

Scarl laughed, thoroughly amused. "Ah, another country heard from. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but 009 is the cyborg I want. And since 009 is the cyborg I want, 009 this is what you must do. You must meet with me at the abandoned electric relay station."

"The one where I defeated 0010 positive and negative?" Joe inquired.

"Precisely. Meet me there in two hours and come alone. Any sign of any other 00 cyborgs with you and 003 will perish. Do you understand?"

Joe's eyes narrowed but he complied, "Hai." He had reverted to speaking Japanese as his rage grew at the villain's audacity. 

The screen went black and the 00 cyborgs all gathered about their leader.

004 spoke first, "Well, that's out of the question. No way are we gonna let you go alone. He's probably planning to do you in, that's why he took 003 and wants you to come alone." The rest of the cyborgs heartily agreed.

Joe shook his head stubbornly. "I'm sorry but I'm going alone. I can't take the chance that he won't kill 003." He whirled to leave but Dr. Gilmore's hand detained him.

"009, you need to think clearly. Scarl managed to disable 003's capabilities and I'm sure he will use the same device on you. I have, however come up with a device to counter him. When I was researching cybernetic technology of the first generation, I discovered that some of the components that give them their powers can be neutralized by extremely high frequency sound waves, similar to the ones used in ultra-sound medical examinations. So I ascertained that it was just that type of device Black Ghost used to capture 003 and they will use the same device on you. The components, although you are of a later generation, are basically the same."

"Great, doc so what do we do now?" 002 demanded, furious.

Gilmore glanced at him and answered. "I have developed a device that intercepts the sound waves and breaks them apart before they can get to your components. I have created nine of these, to be worn like buttons on your uniforms. They are extremely sensitive to ultra high frequency soundwaves and should protect you all." He regarded 008 as Pyunma was about to voice a question. "It is completely waterproof and works anywhere."

All the cyborgs picked up their devices and adhered them to their uniforms. Gilmore then addressed the entire group.

"The best way to do this is to let 009 meet with Scarl alone but all of you will be in close contact yet remain hidden. He's ruthless, one slip up and 003 could pay with her life." Gilmore said gravely.

Around the room all the cyborgs showed grudging resignation to the plan. 009 waited with dark narrowed eyes for the order.

"All right, 009. Go ahead but proceed with caution. 003's life is at stake." He hardly got the sentence out and the young cyborg had accelerated and was gone.

The rest of the 00 cyborgs waited for the next directive, their minds and hearts with their leader.

* * *

The electric relay station was eerie in appearance, long abandoned during 0010 positive and negative's attack, which had nearly destroyed the plant. The main building was a dark shell with its windows shattered, their broken glass giving the appearance of a large desolate hulk. The ruined transformers were black skeletons silhouetted against the evening sky and the wires dangling from them looked like marionette strings running in black tangles from the dead station.

Joe stood and stared at the jumble of destruction and shivered in spite of himself, the full moon adding to the macabre landscape of the demolished plant. He tried to calm his nervous anger down as he waited all the time praying that 003 would be all right.

His reverie was interrupted by the grating sound of Scarl's maniacal laughter. The caped and masked figure stood before 009 with an arrogant stance with legs spread and arms akimbo.

"Well, well 009. How nice to see that you didn't suffer any ill effects of our last encounter," Scarl sneered sardonically.

009's eyes narrowed dangerously as he answered. "What have you done with 003?"

"No wasting time with the pleasantries, eh? Just cut to the chase. Very well my young cyborg friend, have it your way. We are to engage in a battle, and to the winner goes the spoils."

"Why don't you just say what you mean and get on with it?" Joe snapped. His hands balled into tight fists as he was enveloped in a red haze of rage.

"As you wish. We are going to have a contest of wills, sort to speak and the stakes are this. If you win, I will release 003 and let you go free."

"And if I lose?"

Scarl laughed, "If you lose and happen to survive, you shall become what you were intended to be. My super cyborg whose first task will be to destroy 003 and the rest of the 00 cyborgs."

Joe felt a chill in his heart at this. If he lost, he would have to kill 003 and his comrades, his family, the first family he had since his days with the Father. He felt like he was transported back in time when he and the other kids from the orphanage had banded together to protect themselves against the town bullies. They all were a formidable force as long as they were together. And now it was déjà vu, the same for the entire 00 cyborg team, they were a force to be reckoned with as long as they were together. The idea of having to kill them all, especially 003 was unacceptable. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt he had to win.

"All right, Scarl. Be prepared to be destroyed."

Scarl laughed again. "You truly amuse me. This is going to be quite enjoyable, destroying you by my own hands. And soon the entire group of renegades shall cease to exist." He crouched and made to get into a battle position. "Let the games begin!"

****

TO BE CONTINUED 

****


	6. ALL FOR ONE

__

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the readers and reviewers—to all of you—your support and approval means so much. And to those who hate cliffhangers I'm sorry but with the direction of the plot the next chapter will probably be the longest and so to continue this into the next scenes would make this way too long. And there will be in that chapter a very poignant scene between 009 and 003 with fluff at the end. Once again thanks to all—I plan to do a personal thanks to all at the end—and I recommend reading the stories on this sight—all are quite well written. 

****

ALL FOR ONE

The wilderness surrounding the abandoned power plant was pitch dark, the only light being the moon peeking through the canopy of treetops. The 00 cyborgs were gathered in a clearing to plot strategy for the task ahead, to defeat Scarl and rescue 003. 002 took the role of leader as he addressed his teammates. 

"Okay everyone this is the plan. Scatter around the perimeter of the woods that surround the plant. 004, you take 005 and 006 and head to the northern quadrant. 008 and 007, come with me. Make sure that Scarl doesn't see you and activate the sound wave scrambler so he can't disable us. Set your lasers for ultimate power for when the fighting begins. 007 since you can transform I want you to get close to where 009 and Scarl are fighting."

007 gave him a sarcastically snappy salute. "Aye, aye mon capitaine."

002 ignored the mock and ordered tersely. "Let's move out." They split up into the designated groups and headed toward the electrical station.

Back at the ruined transformer 009 and Scarl were squaring off to prepare for their fight. He began taunting 009 again.

"You know, 009, the last fight I had with you it was a stalemate. But this time I will emerge as winner."

"Don't count on it, Scarl. You can't win, evil never does," Joe answered with a dark scowl.

"Spare me the empty platitudes. I created you all and I can destroy you all."

"You didn't create me, 003, or any of the rest of us. We were born human beings, men and a woman, with hearts and minds of our own. You tore us from our lives and families. You tried to re-create us for evil but our nature wouldn't accept that so we escaped. And we all swore to fight you, Black Ghost to the bitter end!"

Scarl threw his head back laughed in a hideous cackle. "We shall see, my friend." He lifted a hand and a ball of electricity appeared. "As I recall, 0010 nearly destroyed you right at this very spot, so I hope you enjoy my taking you back down memory lane." He hurled the high voltage charge at 009 who used a martial arts move to dodge it then accelerated to the top of the plant, shooting his laser at the caped figure. He held up his arm to shield himself and the laser ray was deflected handily. 

"Fool! Do you honestly think that your puny laser gun is any match for me? Or have you forgotten it was at _my _laboratory those guns were made and developed? Remember, Gilmore at one time worked for me."

"And that's something the good doctor would love to forget!" a voice sounded from the wilderness. A wild, red-haired figure flew out with twin jet flames emitting an orange glow in the moonlit night, firing his laser in a blue beam. 002 blazed by at mach 2 as he again fired at Scarl.

"Yeah, it's something we'd all like to forget!" 004 bellowed as he rushed out from another direction holding his knee and blasting at Scarl with his warheads.

"It's a bit chilly out here tonight so allow me to warm things up," 006 piped up as he blew a stream of fire out at the caped figure who was being bombarded from three different directions. 

"Your attempts at beating me are laughable, you all have no chance to win this battle! I warned you, 009! Now I'll destroy 003 and all of you!" Scarl roared as he brought a device out that resembled a small radio transmitter. He pressed a button and concentrated sound waves caused the wreckage of the electric plant to shift and move as if it were standing on an earthquake fault line. The 00 cyborgs had all come out from their respective hiding places, wielding their lasers and circled the villain.

Scarl noticed that the cyborgs all appeared unfazed by the sound waves so he increased the power. The waves caused the entire area to reverberate as the cyborgs stood there, unaffected.

"Give it up, Scarl. We've been equipped with a device to counter your secret weapon and no matter what you do, we'll still be here with our powers intact," 002 announced as he hovered above the villain.

Scarl laughed, "That may be true for all of you but what about your pretty little cyborg friend, eh? She hasn't the device to block my weapon so the sonic waves are going to destroy her. At least one cyborg will be gone!"

"You fiend!" 007 cried but 009's reaction was one of action. He lunged forward and seized the villain's collar and shook him like a dog shaking a bone.

"Where is she?" he snarled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Scarl laughed and dematerialized right out of Joe's hands. The young cyborg leader whirled around and bellowed to the empty air. "Even if it takes me losing my life I'm gonna destroy you, Scarl! Acceleration Mode!" he snapped, clicking his back teeth.

A hand on his shoulder kept him from taking off. 004 spoke reasonably, "He's gone, 009. And as it is we don't yet know where he's holding 003."

009 growled a low guttural sound as frustration and fury mounted in him causing him to tremble. "We gotta find her, he'll kill her now unless we do!"

Jet landed on Joe's right. "We'll communicate with Dr. Gilmore. Maybe 001 and he have something." He reached in a concealed pocket on his uniform and spoke into a small transmitter. "Dr. Gilmore, this is 002, the mission has failed, we couldn't capture Scarl and neglected to find out where 003 is. Please advise." 

Gilmore's voice came over the tiny receiver, "Speak to 001, he's just informed me of the whereabouts of Scarl's craft."

001 spoke telepathically to the entire team. ***Scarl is using a nuclear powered submarine located approximately 35,000 leagues in the Pacific Ocean about 550 miles to the northeast of Japan as his base. I have picked up brain waves from 003. She's still alive but extremely weak. Scarl is using his ultra sonic weapon to gradually weaken her to the point that her components will self-destruct and she will die.***

The entire team was silent, weighed down with the realization that their little girl was at the brink of being taken away from them. Each one had a glazed look as they contemplated the permanent loss of the girl cyborg who had brightened their lives each in his own special way. 

Gilmore's voice came over the receiver again. "All of you listen carefully. 003 needs the sonic block device because I'm sure Scarl's using his weapon on her. So we need to draw the submarine to the surface so we can enter and rescue 003. So 007, 008, and 009 you will all act as decoys to lure Scarl to the surface. 004, 005, and 006, will remain in the Dolphin. And you 002, I have a special task just for you."

"Gee, how do I rate the special treatment?" 002 asked sardonically.

"I have a weapon that will penetrate the hull of the sub but I need you to fly into the stratosphere to use, it's too powerful to be used at close range. So all of you return to the Dolphin immediately."

002 put the communicator away. "Well, you heard him everyone. Back to the ship." As they all began to take off, he noticed 009 had wandered apart from the group staring off into the distance. He approached the Japanese cyborg and cleared his throat.

"C'mon 009. Dr. Gilmore's waiting for us."

Joe nodded woodenly. "I'll be along in a minute. I just need a few minutes alone." 

Jet nodded, understanding. He took off for the Dolphin.

Joe sighed as he gazed up into the moonlit sky. He felt the sting of tears, utterly disappointed by the battle outcome. He sighed again as he wondered how Francoise was, if she was hurt or in pain. He hated when those beautiful eyes of hers reflected pain—either hers or the pain of others. She was always feeling and caring for others; an angel that sought to comfort with her gentle loving way. In Paris at Christmas Eve he had searched the city desperately for her and when he finally found her, she had nearly been lost by tumbling in a waiting black hole. Then when he told her how he had been led to her, they both saw a red biplane fly by and disappear. As she recognized the plane as her late brother's those fathomless orbs of hers filled with tears at memories of a life past, a dream stolen away. At that time Joe's heart constricted as he spotted her sadness, aching to do something, anything to make those crystal rivulets disappear. And then there was the day he was in the lounge dwelling on the painful memory of 0013's demise. She came in to the lounge hesitantly at first and then quietly listening as he shared with her all about 0013 and his last words before he threw himself into the raging sea, no longer able to be Black Ghost's instrument of death. He showed her the tiny carved bunny 0013 had given him as a token and then made him feel better by sympathizing with his feeling of loss. But those feelings as deep and agonizing as they were at the time would be nothing compared to the complete desolation he would feel if he lost her. _Oh Francoise, koishii I miss you so much, you have to be all right. I love you and when we get you back—and I promise you we will—I intend to show you._ He then wiped his eyes hastily and clicked his teeth to accelerate back to the Dolphin.

* * *

On Scarl's submarine base, the figure approached the chamber where 003 was being held. He gazed upon the prone unconscious form of the girl cyborg and whipped out the sonic wave device. He prepared to destroy her when suddenly a better idea came to mind. He dialed a new setting on the control and 003 responded by shrieking in pain.

"Ohh!" 003 squirmed in agony as her eyes flew open. She eyed Scarl in terror.

"Ahh good evening my dear. I trust you slept well," he drawled.

003 turned her head away. "What are you planning to do with me?" she said dully.

Scarl took a seat beside her and ran his hand down her soft cheek as she shuddered in revulsion. Her reaction drew a chuckle from the mysterious figure. "Well, my dear, I haven't decided quite yet but I can assure you that I don't plan to kill you. You have become quite useful for what I plan to accomplish."

"And what is that?" 003 asked in trepidation, dread filling her and chilling her to her bones.

Scarl continued his almost tender ministrations. He spoke soothingly, hypnotically. "You are quite attached to your little cyborg family, aren't you Francoise?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Your little group of cyborgs," Scarl purred. "They have become your family, have they not?" He continued stroking her while unbeknownst to her he pressed a tiny sensor into her shoulder.

A dreamy sense of detachment came over Francoise as she closed her eyes and the pictures of the 00 cyborg team flashed in her mind. 001's uncanny ability to read and discern with tremendous wisdom and intellect in spite of being a baby. 007 and 006's countless skirmishes about meals, 005's gentle reticence, 004's moodiness that could disappear into the warmest of smiles, 002's temperamental outbursts, 008's sense of duty and honor, and . . 

009.

__

Joe her mind spoke his Christian name reverently. They always referred to each other by their given names when they were alone together which was quite often of late. He would seek her out and they would talk for hours about anything and everything. He would frequently take and hold her hand or casually loop his arm around her slender shoulders, giving her a feeling of safety and security. He was so kind and cared so deeply for others that she considered herself blessed when she saw him look at her with an affectionate light in his beautiful eyes.

Scarl was deeply satisfied at the revelations he had picked up from the French dancer telepathically. The feelings existing between 003 and 009 were deep and being such he now was able to put the actual plan in motion. He stood up and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, the battle at the demolished electric plant was just the beginning. . . .

On the amphibious ship the 00 cyborgs were all gathered to plan their next strategy. The hatch opened and 009 wandered in, with a look of grim determination as he stepped up to the group. 

Dr. Gilmore patted the young cyborg leader's shoulder comfortingly. "Glad you could join us, 009."

009 spoke with his head down in shame. "We failed to get Scarl or to find out where he has 003." It killed him to admit that but as the leader his sense of responsibility required that he had to. "But we have a plan and we're going to get her back."

Gilmore nodded, "As I said on the communicator before, you, 008 and 007 will act as decoys and 006, 005, and 004 will remain here at the Dolphin manning the weapons aboard ship. 002, you will use this." He held up a device that resembled a bazooka.

002 scoffed, "A bazooka? With all due respect, doctor, I fail to see how a bazooka will help to destroy a nuclear sub."

Gilmore allowed a smile to touch his lips. "This isn't a bazooka, 002. It is an electromagnetic device with an ultra powerful laser. But the electromagnetic beam is the most powerful in existence. It can attract any metal element, natural or man-made."

004 made a long low whistle. "Wow, doc when did you whip this little gem up?" 

Gilmore smiled again. "Professor Kezumi and I were working on this back when we were battling Black Ghost. The true power comes from its size, because it is compact it concentrates its power. The principle is like that of a tornado, small and powerful. And we used lightweight materials to construct it to make using it relatively easy. You've been chosen to use it because you must be at a high altitude to fire it and you can fly to a fairly high altitude."

"Yeah, gotcha." 002 tried the weapon on for size. He was pleased to find that just as the doctor said, it was lightweight. He raised it to his shoulder with ease.

Pyunma called from the pilot's seat. "We're about 450 miles from the northeast of Japan."

007 announced, "Radar is picking up something below. A vessel that's about the same depth as we said Scarl was."

Gilmore nodded and directed, "Dock the ship and then deploy out 002, 008, 007, and 009." As the cyborgs went to the port to disembark, they cast surreptitious glances at their leader, 009. He was standing there with an inscrutable expression but his eyes were nearly black, the only sign that he was livid and that didn't bode well for Scarl.

The hatch opened to the deck of the Dolphin and before they all took off 009 commanded, "Make sure that we remain undetected until we begin luring them to the surface. 007, you transform and scout the perimeter and communicate the situation. 008 and I will follow. 002, you get to the altitude necessary for the weapon to be discharged."

"No sweat, Fearless Leader," Jet said airily. He took off for the moonlit sky, weapon slung on his back.

Joe scowled at the nickname. "Let's move out!" he barked to the other two. They dove into the waves. Joe then took a minute to reach in his concealed pocket and pulled out the sound wave deflection device for 003. He looked at it for a few minutes then replaced it in his pocket, diving into the waves after his teammates.

Once under the water, the three cyborgs swam rapidly to the bottom and traveled the distance to where the Black Ghost submarine was located, the shadow of the enemy craft about 100 yards away. 007 had transformed into a stingray, a bottom dweller so he could stay at the lowest depth. 009 gestured to 008 to go to the stern of the sub and he swam to the bow, both beneath the infrared eyes that festooned the sides of the craft. 007 drifted back and forth in his stingray form taking note of the craft's armaments.

For communication purposes on particularly difficult missions, especially those under water, the cyborgs had the capability to communicate telepathically to each other. They did that now.

**The infrared sensors are doing sweeps every 30 seconds** 007 stated as he floated near 009.

He nodded, **Did you get that, 008?**

008 replied, **Affirmative commander. What next?**

009 studied the situation critically. He then communicated to his comrades, **At the next sweep we'll make our move. 008 and I will draw their attention and lure them to the surface and you attach yourself to the helm 007.**

**Will do, oh captain, my captain** 007 answered, transforming to a barnacle and attaching himself to the submarine.

**I'm on my way** 008 said and he was off. 009 waited another 30 seconds and then he too was off.

Inside the sub the navigator called out, alarmed, "Black Ghost sir, there are two of the 00 cyborgs lurking outside the ship."

"Splendid!" crowed the skull visaged villain. "Begin pursuit for capture. I want the two of them alive for the time being." He whirled and entered the antechamber. "The time has come, my charming lady."

A black garbed slender figure with glazed eyes and golden hair turned with a frosty smile and remarked. "I shall be ready, master." 

****

TO BE CONTINUED

****

****


	7. RESCUE OF THE HEART

__

Author's Note: Well I had no idea I'd be updating so soon, it appears this thing's writing itself—A huge thanks to all my new reviewers and a continued thanks to the faithful readers and reviewers who've stuck with me from the get go. Morbidity, thank you so much and if anyone hasn't read "I Owe You One" please do—it is a work of art.

****

RESCUE OF THE HEART

The Black Ghost submarine was shooting its laser cannon at the swiftly fleeing cyborgs, 009 and 008, following right in their wake. But the cyborgs were traveling too close to mach speed as they drew the craft out of deep waters and they were out of the reach of the laser rays.

The Black Ghost navigator informed Scarl, "Sir, we're trying to get close enough to capture the cyborgs but they're traveling at a high velocity, we can barely keep up."

Scarl waved his hand in impatience. "Don't bother me with trifles. Pursue with full speed!"

The navigator answered, "Aye, aye, sir." He opened the throttle and the craft shot forward.

Scarl went into the prison chamber and approached 003. "Are you ready, my sweet? We must destroy the 00 cyborgs. It's the only way or they will destroy us."

She nodded woodenly.

Outside in the water 008 and 009 continued to swim and periodically glanced at their pursuer. 008 communicated to 009, **Well it looks like we've hooked the big fish.** 

**Yeah well we still gotta get them to the surface though,** 009 reminded him. Laser beams shot at them, flashing like lightning bolts under the sea. The two cyborgs continued at their breakneck pace with the sub not far behind.

As they reached the midpoint of the ocean depth, 009 communicated to 002. **002, we are approximately halfway to the surface. As soon as the Scarl's sub breaks the surface, fire the magnetic beam. I'll contact the Dolphin to alert the rest of the team.**

**Gotcha, chief. Just give the signal,** Jet responded. He continued hovering in the starry clime.

Using his brainwaves, 009 then contacted the Dolphin on the brainwave communicator that Dr. Gilmore equipped the bridge with for communicating with the cyborgs when subtlety was tantamount to the mission's success.

On board, the communication screen blinked and a picture of 009 came up. An electronic version of his soft tenor voice came over the speakers. "Attention, attention. 008, 007 and I are almost to the surface with Scarl on our tails. 002's been informed as is at the ready to fire for when we break the surface. We need the Dolphin to be in position for re-enforcement."

006 typed in a reply. "Will do, 009. Over and out."

"Well, we're off," 004 sounded as he activated the engines. The Dolphin shuddered to life and slipped under the waves to intercept the submarine.

The two 00 cyborgs were rapidly approaching the ocean's surface. As they saw the beginning of the reflected moonlight in the water, 009 communicated to Jet. **Okay, 002 as soon as we come to the surface, count to fifteen seconds and fire the magnetic ray. The sub's about fifteen seconds behind us.**

**Okay, 009. I'm at the ready.** Jet aimed the weapon at the waves below.

Within seconds Jet spotted 009 and 008 both break through the waves. They took off in a western direction and as 009 said, fifteen seconds later the sinister craft broke the waves. Jet aimed and fired at the black hatch of the submarine and the powerful magnetic rays caused the craft to shake as the magnet attracted the craft to the point of immobilizing it. Then the hatch lid popped open and Black Ghost soldiers came out firing their lasers as 009, 008, 007, and 002 did the same. 

The rest of the team came to the deck of the Dolphin and joined the fracas, quickly dispatching the minions as they approached the craft. They all landed on the deck of the sub and began to make their way to the hatch when a black garbed figure climbed out to confront them. But the team all made a sharp inhaled breath as they saw it was not Scarl, it was….

003.

All the 00 cyborgs were momentarily stunned as they saw their teammate regarding them malevolently as she threatened them all with a laser rifle, her golden hair flying in the wind and her eyes glazed and vacant. The team approached her slowly, led by 009.

"003," he began softly. "We've come to rescue you." He extended his arms, entreating her.

She glared at him, as she answered, "I have no intention of being 'rescued' by you. You all are going to be destroyed." She then took aim and fired.

"Scatter!" 009 barked to the team as he clicked his tooth and took off. The cyborgs all jettisoned in different directions as 003 fired her weapon. They gathered together on the deck of the Dolphin, all except 002.

Scarl materialized on the sub deck laughing. "How do like that, cyborgs? The tides are turned, and your own teammate is now my weapon to destroy you!" The blue flash of a laser interrupted his gloat.

"Man, that guy really gets on my nerves," 002 commented as he fired the laser. 003 aimed and fired back with her laser. "But I can't hit 003." 

**002, keep them at bay. We'll be joining the fight as soon as we can,** 009 communicated. He then addressed the rest of the team grimly, "It appears that Black Ghost has done something to 003 to turn her against us. We need to figure a way to break through to her while not hurting her.

Dr. Gilmore and 001 came to the deck. "It appears that Scarl has used a similar device that was used when she had hallucinated in Paris that Christmas Eve," he informed them. "Only this device is more insidious."

**That's right. 003's mind has been blocked of her memories and her emotion, the strongest part of her has been rendered almost nonexistent. For us that has makes her very dangerous, it is like he has wiped all memory and feeling for us from her**

All the cyborgs were stunned. 007 and 006 looked shocked, 008 shook his head in disbelief, 004 scowled, 005 was expressionless with his hands clenched in tight fists, but 009 had a look of ironclad determination. _No _he said silently _Black Ghost, you will not take 003 away from us, away from me. I'll fight and get her back if it's the last thing I do._

"So how can we counter that?" 004 wanted to know.

**The only way we can, through her heart. And the only one who can be successful doing that is 009 since he's in her heart as she's in his.**

The team all turned and studied 009, words at a loss. Dr. Gilmore broke the silence and asked, "Are you up to do this, 009?"

All eyes turned to Joe Shimamura as the young Japanese cyborg nodded, "I totally agree. I will go alone to reach her and bring her back to us." He clicked his teeth and cried, "Acceleration Mode" and he was gone before anyone could protest.

* * *

* * *

Back on the deck of Black Ghost's submarine, 003 was continuing her laser shootout with 002 who was flying back and forth at half his mach 5 speed. Like the coward he was, Scarl was directing her telepathically from inside the sub.

**Keep firing, Francoise. The 00 cyborgs must be destroyed and you are the only one to accomplish this.**

"Yes, I will," she said automatically, her tone flat and emotionless. She scanned the perimeter of the submarine, laser in hand and didn't see when 009 appeared behind her.

009 materialized just behind 003 as she made her sweep and he was fighting mixed emotions. One was fury at Black Ghost manipulating the girl he loved so to be a killing machine, something he knew was abhorrent to her gentle nature. The other was concern for her safety, wanting to get her back to the Dolphin and once again in the bosom of the group that was her family. He shadowed her movements to remain undetected as he gathered his plan together.

003 came to a stop and said, "Hiding from me is pointless, 009. I know you're behind me and your destruction is imminent." She whirled around aiming the laser gun but again 009 shadowed her movements like a wraith.

"Listen to me, 003. This isn't your doing. Black Ghost has manipulated your mind and arrested your emotions. He's tried to take away the essence of your humanity. Don't allow him to succeed, 003," Joe entreated as he continued dodging her by staying behind her.

**Pay no attention to him, Francoise. I care for you and together we can rid the world of the 00 cyborg menace.**

"Yes," she agreed numbly as she continued firing. Jet continued to return the fire from the night sky, but he was purposely missing her.

009 decided that he was going to try to get through to 003 the only way he knew he could, through her emotions. He tried again to break through to her. "003, Francoise, please listen to me. You can't let him do this to you, take away the sweet compassion that is you. I knew it the minute I first met you that you were one of the sweetest, most loving people I had ever known." 

Her shoulders slumped as she lowered the weapon. Joe took note of her hesitation and continued. "We've all been through so much as a team but you and me have been through a lot together, just us. Remember when 0010 tried to kill you? I saved you because I couldn't let him destroy you."

003's shoulders trembled a bit as 009 went on. "After that attack I was so weak with a fever, you stayed with me till I was well. That meant so much to me, Francoise. Nobody ever cared for me like that since I was a little kid with the Father."

On 003's face, she bit her lips as she completely lowered the laser cannon. Joe moved right up to her and gently took her shoulders in his hands squeezing them.

"Remember Christmas Eve in Paris? I was frantic, trying to find you and then a red biplane flew by and led me to you. You were dancing on the crumbling terrace of the tower and almost fell but I stopped you. You turned and fired your laser at me and then when I was laid out, you came up to me and helped me come around. Then during the fireworks you asked how I came to find you and I told you about that plane, your brother's plane and it flew by again. Your brother's spirit led me to you because he loved you and wanted to make sure you were saved."

"J-Jean P-Paul," Francoise whimpered.

Joe saw a subtle change in her demeanor. _It's working_ he said to himself _I'm getting through to her heart. _He leaned his head over her shoulder so his lips were right next to her ear. "Francoise, remember the time we watched the Northern Lights in the rose garden? I had the scent of roses in my head for a long time after that and then I found that roses was your favorite perfume so it had even more meaning to me." His voice deepened and became husky, "Sphinx, the computer fell in love with you. He was really Carl Ekamen, Dr. Ekamen's son who wanted you. He drew you into the computer and I rushed in because I wouldn't let him take you away from me. He then tried to make me believe he'd destroyed you and I was shattered, my heart was broken, afraid you were lost to me forever."

His arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled her neck, savoring the feel of the gold silk of her hair. "And the other day when we finally kissed, it was something more wonderful than my wildest dreams. Even when other girls caught my eye, none of them could come close to you. All this time while you've been gone has been a nightmare to me, a nightmare that continues into day, that has had no end."

Scarl's infuriated voice rang in her head. **Don't listen to him. He's lying and trying to deceive you. He and all the other 00 cyborgs are evil, he's just waiting to destroy you.**

"No!" 003 screamed as she wrenched herself from 009's arms and bent over, covering her ears. She grabbed the laser cannon and leveled it at him. "You're a liar. You want to destroy me." She fired the weapon and 009 accelerated before the beam could hit him.

002 hovered near 009. "You might as well forget it. She's not biting, that creep's got too great a hold on her."

"No 002, I was getting through to her I know it! I'm going to try again." 009 insisted as he accelerated and got behind 003 again. 002 shook his head disgustedly.

003 scanned the area again and sensed 009's presence again. She tried to whirl around but he had taken hold of her arms and began again to touch the far reaches of her heart.

"Francoise, we all are missing you. Chang, GB, Albert, Jet, Pyunma, Geronimo, Ivan, and Dr. Gilmore. You're the bright light in all of us. We may be cyborgs but we are family, because Black Ghost ripped us from the lives we had and our families. You've been like a mother to Ivan, a sister to the other guys, and a friend they can depend on. Dr. Gilmore is like our father. And there's us."

Once again 003 lowered the laser cannon as she tuned into 009's gentle words.

His arms then encircled her, holding her to his chest. "Francoise, you have to listen to me. If you give in to the evil of Black Ghost, all will be lost. Everything all of us have been fighting for and fighting against. We all escaped because we didn't want to be used as machines made for the express purpose of evil. You, koishii, most of all could never allow that to happen. You've been like an angel to all of us, with your sweet and kind heart, your concern for others. You are the example of what I want my life to reflect."

Francoise's body convulsed with suppressed sobs as Joe held her tighter, burying his face in her hair. "When I first came to all of you when 001 guided me to you, I was afraid and unsure. But when I saw your beautiful face, and those amazing eyes of yours, I knew my place was anywhere you were going to be."

He continued as her sobbing became more pronounced, "Francoise, the other day when we kissed I knew that what I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before. And with you gone, I realized what deep down I've known all along, I love you. With all my heart, koishii, I love you."

"Joe," she whispered, dropping the laser to the deck.

**No! Don't listen, Francoise, you're mine, my creation! I made you and if you don't do as I say I will destroy you!** Scarl leapt from the submarine hatch and hovered above the couple, a frightening spectre all aglow with the sonic wave device in his hand. "Okay cyborg, die!" he screamed as he pushed the device to its limit and pointed at them.

But just at that moment, a bright blue beam hit the device causing it to explode, shooting up multicolored sparks like a Roman candle. Scarl howled as another beam hit his body causing it to arc with energy as the apparition was infused with a blue-white light, illuminating the night. The caped figure fell to the deck like a sack of potatoes.

Finally released from her spell, Francoise fainted, falling limp in Joe's arms. He scooped her up and cradled her, holding her close to his heart _It's all over, koishii. You're safe now and I'll never let anything ever happen to you._

Jet landed beside them. "Is she okay?" he asked 009 in concern.

"She will be when we get back to the ship." He glanced at his second and said gratefully, "Thanks for doing such a great job."

002 tossed his head and said airily, "Don't mention it. It's all in a days work." 009 and 002 exchanged tired grins.

Both cyborgs' attention was caught by the Dolphin drawing up to the submarine and the rest of the team arriving. The large ship came up to the starboard side and the rest of the cyborgs joined their teammates.

"Well we're certainly glad to see you all," 006 said as he came forward.

005 gestured to 003, still held in 009's arms. "How is 003?"

009 replied, "She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." 

As if in answer, 003's aqua eyes fluttered open to the warm golden brown eyes partially obscured by shaggy mahogany hair and a sweet shy smile. "J-Joe? Is that you?"

He smiled in relief, "Hai, Francoise. It's me."

"Thank you again for saving me," she murmured as her eyes closed again. 

009 sighed and addressed the team, "Let's go back to the Dolphin." Still carrying his precious bundle he headed for the ship.

"You heard our leader, team let's go," 002 directed as the entire team followed.

****

TO BE CONTINUED--EPILOGUE

__

A/N: A very special thanks to Silver Starr and her time and effort getting me the summaries for episodes later in the series, especially episode 30—This chapter couldn't have been written without you.


	8. EPILOGUE THE SWEET DANCE OF A ROSE

__

Author's Note: Here's the finale—I made it fluffy while trying to stay true to the two character's personalities and temperaments. And again a very large and heartfelt thanks to all who have read and reviewed—you all have shown such kindness and are the primary reason that this story was written so quickly and I hope it met all of your expectations.

****

EPILOGUE-THE SWEET DANCE OF A ROSE

The day was buoyant, sparkling, and sunny with fat puffy cumulous clouds rolling lazily across its golden face like tumbleweed. The private beach at Professor Kezumi's was again the stage as 003 slipped her red sandals daintily off and limbered up to prepare to dance. As usual, she warmed up with stretches, lifting her arms high as she stretched her lissome figure and as usual, she had an audience. . . 

009 took a seat on the steps of the deck and pushing his shaggy mahogany mane back filled his vision and his thoughts with the recital about to unfold on the sand before him. His mind drifted back to the night before when they had finally all got back to the beach house, exhausted but elated at having 003 safe and back. He recalled arriving at the Dolphin and carrying 003 back to the infirmary/laboratory and remaining by her side until they got to the cave that served as a dock next to the dwelling. He stayed there just watching her as she slept and silently mouthing prayers of thanksgiving as he rhythmically stroked her forehead, overwhelmed with the fact that they, no _he _almost lost her. Then practicality reared its ugly but sensible head and he thought about the circumstances. Neither one of them were fully human so how could they explore the territory of true love? He found himself asking that question once again, as he often did when he pondered about his feelings. Today, she had studied him in an ambivalent manner, stealing furtive glances at him while they all dined. The reality that they both were cyborgs, still human in many ways but also machines was the fact that made both of them hesitate in affirming their feelings. He was pondering if it had been a mistake telling her of his feelings even if it did snap her out of the emotional prison Black Ghost had her in. Was love an impossibility, a dream that could never be realized? How could he love Francoise as a man when he was implanted with circuitry and not a real man. He so yearned to love her like a real man. And on top of that—she had not repeated those same words and appeared uncomfortable around him, a fact that ate at 009.

Joe was so lost in his reverie that he did not notice the slender shadow cast over him by the subject of his thoughts. Francoise gazed at the handsome young cyborg and she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Anybody there?" she teased as he looked up with a dreamy expression. 

He became nonplussed, blushing profusely. "Huh? Uh, I was just thinking about the last couple of days and what happened. And what almost happened," he added, reaching to run the back of his right hand down her soft cheek.

Francoise blushed as well as she slowly pulled back and Joe felt a twinge of disappointment at her breaking contact. "Are you sitting here to watch me dance?"

"Uh, yeah. That is if it's okay," Joe murmured, his head down.

Francoise answered, "Of course it's okay, silly. As a matter of fact, I need your assistance if you don't mind."

"My assistance?" 009 was incredulous. "Francoise, you know I can't dance very well," he said as he feebly tried to beg off but she was undaunted. 

"Trust me, what I want you to do will be easy. Please?" 003 beseeched him prettily, her eyes wide aqua pools.

Joe sighed. How could he refuse her anything when she looked at him like that? "S-sure, I'll do what I can." He got up as she took his hand and led him to the beach.

On the deck, 007 and 006 were observing as the duo made their way across the sand. 006 sighed happily as he watched. "Kawaii, I so enjoy watching young love displayed so openly."

GB nodded as he commented. "009's back to being himself. He was in pretty bad shape when she was missing, it was like someone had ripped his heart in two." The two cyborgs watched intently as the two figures on the beach appeared to converge.

On the beach, Francoise was limbering up by going through the positions and stretching her legs. Joe stood there awkwardly, not knowing what he was needed for. She finished warming up and smiled at him.

"Now, Joe, I'd like you to help me with some steps."

He blinked at her. "Steps? You want me to help with some ballet steps?"

"Uh-huh. It'll be like I'm dancing an adagio. Dancing with a partner, pas de deux. And you, as my partner supports me."

"You mean you actually want me to help you dance? How?" he asked dumbly, a bit flustered and at a loss. He had never been one prone to dance and especially not as a difficult dance as ballet.

Francoise nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell you how." She took his hands and placed them on her waist. He was amazed by how tiny it was, he could span its width with his hands. "You hold me by my waist as I perform an arabesque, then go into an attitude," she spoke with the proper French accent on the word.

Joe was blushing profusely as he released her and stammered, "A-and do I have to dance as well?" He was beginning to feel like the proverbial bull in the china shop.

Francoise bestowed a sunny smile of reassurance on the nervous cyborg. "No, just be my support. Like you always do," she added demurely, a blush giving her ivory complexion a rosy quality, accentuating her delicate beauty.

Joe smiled shyly as he responded to her sweet plea. "I'm always glad to help you, Francoise." _Koishii, I'd do anything for you_ he said ardently to himself as he took her waist in his hands.

* * *

Over on the deck of the beach house, the other cyborgs had gathered to watch the seashore ballet about to commence. They all watched as the duo, infused by the bright sunlight, performed a graceful pas de deux, their movements synchronized, in perfect rhythm. 

Francoise separated from Joe as she glided on the sand, performing perfect jetes and then stopping before him her slender arms forming lilting port de bras. As she plied and delicately moved her arms about, the soft scent of roses engulfed him, sending his senses reeling and his blood humming through his body. She was truly weaving a spell over him as she seemed to encircle him with her arms, pirouetting before him as he again took her waist in his hands. She then stretched her shapely leg, extending it back in a textbook arabesque as her right arm was gracefully draped over his right shoulder.

Joe sighed softly, silently as he became oblivious to everything but Francoise as she entered another dimension, the dance truly helping her to take flight. She again slipped away, to twirl in a fouette, her eyes closed as she heard the music of years before when she danced because that was what she was meant to do, before Black Ghost destroyed her life. That thought came to her, as it often did and she threw herself almost savagely into more movements to bury herself in her art as it became her escape.

Joe noticed the change in her movement and became immediately concerned, rushing forward as she turned and twirled, her ocean eyes closed as if she were dreaming. He tried to take hold of her to stop her and snap her out of her reverie.

"Francoise, Francoise, are you all right? Francoise, relax, you're moving too fast for me to keep up," he said desperately, his mind returning to Christmas Eve when she had nearly pirouetted into a black hole. He was frantic then and he was reaching that level of fear for her now as he tried once again to break through to her. He grasped her arms firmly but she tried to break away shaking her head vigorously.

"No, no, let me go! Let me dance, I must dance!" she cried insistently as she struggled against him.

"Francoise, you are spacing out, like you're in a trance," Joe said urgently, shaking her gently, worry furrowing his brow. He saw her eyes open and focus and she gazed up into his inquiringly as she shook her head to clear it. 

"S-spacing out? I couldn't have, last I knew you were helping me with my adagio. Weren't you there with me?" she asked, honestly confused her eyes filling with tears.

He hastened to soothe her. "Shhh, yes, yes. But you asked me to help you but you were just going off alone, without me. It really scared me, like when you were dancing on the terrace in Paris."

Francoise moved out of his arms and stared off at the waves crashing on the rocks near the shore clutching her arms. "When Black Ghost had me, he I felt violated, like my heart was broken into. He also infiltrated my memories and my emotions, shutting them off. But I do recall thinking about how much I loved dancing and how sorry I was to never realize my dream, to be a ballerina. I guess just now, dancing I began to live out my imagination." She looked at Joe regretfully and asked, "And I pushed you away?" 

"Hai. At first I figured you wanted to dance alone for a few steps then I saw that you became oblivious to everything and I got frightened for you," Joe replied as he stepped to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

Francoise moved apart from him as she tried to grasp the information spinning about in her head. She appeared confused and frightened, her back to Joe. 

He moved to her, grasping her shoulders and murmuring in her ear, "Don't, koishii, don't shut me away. You invited me to share your world so don't shut me out." 

"J-Joe?" Francoise said tremulously as she turned slowly in his arms. His cinnamon eyes sparkled as they gazed into hers. With a sob, she threw herself in to his warm, broad chest, burying her face in his shoulder. He cradled her head with one hand as his other arm encircled her waist his body like a cocoon, protecting her from the demons that threatened her subconscious.

On the deck, Chang and GB watched the frenzied movements of 003 and 009's attempt to bring her back from the daze she was in. Chang became alarmed.

"007, something's wrong with 003, let's go help her!" he exclaimed but GB laid a restraining arm on his excitable Chinese friend.

"Take it easy. It's probably just some residual effect from her ordeal. 009 has the situation well in hand." He gestured with a finger pointing at the two on the beach. "See, he'll make sure she's all right, if anybody could, he can."

006 nodded in agreement. "For once, 007, I agree completely with you." They continued to watch.

Close to the pounding waves, 009 and 003 sought comfort in each other as they both nestled in their arms.

"Feeling better?" Joe asked softly as he brushed the bangs back from Francoise's forehead. She nodded. Her eyes took on a faraway look as she became wistful.

"Will we ever experience a normal life where we can pursue our hopes and dreams?" she asked miserably as she gazed into warm golden brown orbs.

Joe regarded her with a mixture of affection and sympathy. "We can always hope that this time has been the last of Black Ghost. But like a bad penny, he always seems to turn up." 

She buried her head in his chest again. "Joe, I'm so tired of this. I just want a life like anyone else. I have no family any more but I want a chance to live a life where I can love and be loved."

Joe sighed as he responded, "I know. I do too." He gently pushed her back so he could study her carefully. "I was just thinking the same thing before."

Francoise shook her head and remarked bitterly. "I wonder if I can have what I want or if it's just pointless to yearn for something that's out of reach. How could I hope to love and be loved when I'm not even whole." She extricated herself from his arms and turned her back, clutching her shoulders.

Joe went forward and grasped her shoulders. "Francoise, you are whole. You are an incredible girl that feels for others like nobody I've ever seen. You're selfless, compassionate, sensitive and beautiful.

She seemed unaffected as she asked, "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

He was taken aback by her bluntness as she hit a raw nerve. "A-avoiding you?"

She turned to confront him. "Since last night you seem uncomfortable around me. After what you said to me as you rescued me, I have to wonder if you meant what you said or if you just said it to get through to me."

Joe took a deep breath as he searched for the words to express the turmoil within. "Actually, Francoise I've been thinking the same thing you were thinking, that how could I love and expect to be loved when I'm more machine than human. Can I love anyone, let alone you when I am not a human being, just a shell with a scrap of my humanity left in me. That's why I'm hesitating, what have I to offer you?"

Francoise reached and pushed the unruly shock of mahogany hair that covered one eye so she could look fully into the caramel colored orbs. "Joe, there's more humanity in you than any fully human man I have ever known. You're kind and gentle with a strong sense of right and wrong, and you've always protected me, no matter what. I feel so safe when I'm with you."

He nodded, "I feel the same. Like nothing in my life is right except when I look at you. Sometimes I'm so consumed with wanting to destroy Black Ghost that I actually feel what little I have of my humanity slipping away. Until I see you and then I know that I am still a man."

Francoise gazed into his eyes and murmured, "You are very much a man, Joe Shimamura. A very special man, a man whose compassion and kindness far surpasses his cybernetic abilities in depth and scope."

Joe cupped her face in his hands. "I think we just dispelled all doubts. The fact is we're both not completely human but the best part of us, our hearts and souls, are still very much human. We need to hold on to that and not be afraid." He said that more for himself than anything.

She nodded as their lips found each other and her arms snaked under his arms around his ribcage as the kiss deepened and became passionate. Her mouth opened invitingly and he allowed his tongue to probe the soft warm orifice, tasting and savoring her. The sweet scent of roses enveloped him as his senses became overwhelmed with the combination of the soft pliant feel of her, the honey sweet taste of her mouth, and the vision of beauty that was her.

At the same time, she was enthralled by his gentleness and warmth. For a man who had such a difficult life before Black Ghost came and tried to re-create him into a super weapon, he had his true strength in the way he felt and cared for others. Like herself, he was always trying to see the good in others instead of condemning them, a fact that drew the ire of a few of their teammates. However, that same characteristic endeared him to her. She decided to let him know in words what she was telling him in actions.

They finally drew apart and Francoise took Joe's face in her hands. "Joe, I want you to know something.

He waited holding his breath, his heart filled with hope. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Joe, when you had reached into my heart to snap me back from the spell Black Ghost had me under, you showed me that no matter what he tried to do to destroy us that we would triumph as long as we were together. So I want to say the words to you in my own language. J'teme, mon amour," she whispered as she pressed her cheek to his.

Joe sighed as he heard the words he had so yearned for. He felt his heart pound, her softly spoken words kindling a fire in his body that was making him almost dizzy with desire. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so his lips were just above her ear. 

"Aishiteru, koishii," he murmured in return as the sea breeze surrounded them and the sun's rays sent its warm caress, miraculously making the rest of the world disappear.

****

END

__


End file.
